


Distance Be Damned

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers mosses Kenny Li, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Set during/after 5x16Kara remembers losing Kenny and relates it to her friendship with Lena.One shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Distance Be Damned

Being in Midvale, even for such a short time always brought up varied emotions for Kara, there were mostly happy ones once her and Alex became close, but there were a lot of memories before that which holds a lot pain for Kara.

After Jeremiah’s funeral, the group had went to Eliza’s house for a reception. It always was a horrible thought to Kara that it really did take a tragedy to bring people together, it seemed fitting for her friends and family too which all the trials they endured together.

Kara escaped out to the balcony to get some fresh air and away from all the noise. She loved them all, but it became even too much with her heightened emotions right now. However, she found herself trying to stretch her hearing back to National City to the one heartbeat that grounded her, even with their friendship strained. She went to turn around to head back in, exchanging one heartache for another, when she found a third that struck it’s cord in Kara.

The tears that began to fall down Kara’s cheek weren’t small by any means, as she took a step and reached out to touch Kenny’s telescope, the pain of his death hit her again. It was the first life she had lost on Earth, way too soon after her people’s death on Krypton. Kenny’s death brought her and Alex together, but his death was always harder than anyone’s on Krypton because she got to see his parents grieve for him. No one, not even Kal-El, grieved with her about her loss when she landed on Earth with everything still fresh in her mind.

Guilt spread through her, she had forgotten the fact that Kenny’s death was the one that jump started her life again, that gave her a purpose and helped her become who she was today, but she missed her friend. He was her first friend on Earth, first besides the Danvers family that knew she was an alien, and first person she had wanted to kiss but was to shy too in case she hurt him.

Eliza’s voice brought Kara back from her downward spiral into memory lane, “oh my, what beautiful flowers!”

Kara turned back into the house and looked to find the biggest arrangement of white lilies sitting on the dining room table, the flowers actually made the table that fits 8 people look like an end table.

“There’s no card, does anyone know who sent these?” Eliza scanned the room hoping for help.

Kara’s eyes stuck on the flowers until it dawned on her who it was from, she raised her gaze to meet Alex’s, tears began to fall down Kara’s face again when the recognition and softness in Alex’s eyes met Kara’s heart, breaking all over again, “Lena.” Before anyone could say anything, Kara whipped off her glasses and strode back out to the balcony and shot into the night sky back for National City.

When Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, she wasn’t home. Kara tuned into her heartbeat, she was still at work. This was probably good, Kara felt so numb, she couldn’t even think straight.

She doesn’t know how long she sat on the edge of Lena’s balcony looking out onto the city, but it was long enough for the sky to fade to pink and orange, then finally a dark purple and blue, almost black signifying that the sun was now warming the other side of the world. Kara didn’t even realize that Lena was leaning against the balcony rail next to hear until she heard Lena clear her throat. If Kara wasn’t still in a numb state, she might have jumped right out of her suit. No one has ever snuck up on her like that.

Kara still hadn’t formulated what she wanted to say to Lena, and even though she didn’t really mind the silence with Lena since that was comforting enough, she wanted to tell Lena what was going through her mind.

“When I first arrived with the Danvers family, I had a lot of anger and grief coiled up inside. I was afraid to feel it in case my strength got the best of me and I hurt someone. Eventually it all faded, but school always brought that spark back,” Kara spoke while keeping her eyes on the stars that used to lead to Krypton. “I was the weirdo of the school, noises were hard, and I had difficulty controlling my powers, so I kept away from everyone. Alex still saw me as the alien freak her parents made her share a room with.”

Kara chuckled, now looking back at the rebellious teen Alex tried to be was hysterical, but at the time it was another difficulty that Kara faced. “But then Kenny showed up in my life. I actually couldn’t tell you when or how we met, but before long we were having lunch most days together, when normally I ate by myself. Then he’d say hi in the hallways, and even one day he called me his friend. He was my first friend.”

Kara braved a look at Lena now, a smile across Kara’s face as took in Lena’s attire. The younger woman had obviously come from work, still in her pencil skirt and v-neck red blouse, although she had lost the heels and gained a glass of scotch before joining Kara on her balcony.

Returning to look at the city, Kara spoke with more happiness, “when Kenny first invited me over to his house to work on a project, he introduced me as his best friend to his parents. The last best friend I had was on Krypton and that was 24 years before that, the memories so faded and glossed over that I forgot the term almost, let alone try to remember the feeling and responsibility of being someone’s best friend.”

The strength to continue this story was leaving Kara, so she focused on Lena’s heartbeat to force her to continue. “A week later, Kenny was dead. The night before he was murdered, he asked me to meet him in the woods, we used his telescope to look at the stars. I’ve always loved looking at the stars, but that was the first time I could really see them. Kenny even tried to kiss me that night, but I was too shy I would hurt him.”

“When I found out he died in the woods the next morning, I ran back out there and saw his body,” Kara couldn’t help but sniffle as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “It was harder on me than the deaths on Krypton because I actually got to see it firsthand. Turns out he saw some things with his telescope that incriminated the town sheriff and he killed Kenny for it. Alex and I were the ones to catch him, and I was able to give Kenny’s parents back his telescope. His mom gave it to me to remember Kenny. It sits on the deck at Eliza’s house. I don’t have a proper place to use it here in National City.”

A silence swept between them, Lena cleared her throat, “I’m sorry you had to go through that so young, especially with losing your home still fresh.”

“Thank you, there were good things that came from it, Alex and I wouldn’t be as close as we are if it wasn’t for Kenny’s death. As hard as it is to say that good things come from death, it’s true.”

Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper, “why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I’d been feeling the same ever since we got back from Crisis and it’s been weighing me down more than usual since our relationship has been so strained. I just, I feel like I lost my best friend again, Lena. It’s the same pain, and I don’t know if I’m strong enough this time to move on from this. I know that’s what you want, and I understand why. I just…”

Kara let out a huge sigh, she turned and hopped of the ledge back onto the balcony to stand in front of Lena. “When we got to Eliza’s from Jeremiah’s funeral, and I saw the telescope, then your flowers came, I just, I had to see you. Unlike with Kenny, I can try to get you back, and I know that’s asking a lot of you, but I hope that you haven’t given up on me yet. I’ll always be there for you whether we’re friends or not, but I miss our lunches and movie nights; I miss you.”

Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s during the last bit of her speech, it was her turn to look out onto the city, for some reason it was easier to not look directly at each other while they said the hard stuff. “I miss you too, Kara.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile, this was the first kind of communication they’d had in a while, and it was everything Kara needed to feel more back to normal.

“I figured out why I took the secret of your identity so poorly,” Lena chucked slightly, “it just donned on me one day, I wasn’t even thinking about you or us, but I had a success in the lab, and you were the one I wanted to call to tell. You were the one that I wanted to come home to and celebrate the win. Cuddle up on the couch and watch my favorite movie for the much deserved break that a win deserves. I wanted you. The reason I was so upset Kara, is because I’m in love with you.”

Kara definitely wasn’t expecting that answer; it was her turn to laugh. She placed both hands on the balcony to steady herself, “well coincidentally, that was my reason for not telling you my other identity.”

Lena turned to Kara with her eyebrow stretched high, “how do you mean?”

“I thought I was trying to protect you, I mean, I was. But also, I knew that I cared about you more than I was admitting to myself. Being stuck in the Vanishing Point, I thought about everyone I lost, but I kept coming back to you. Don’t tell Alex, but you’ve been my grounding point for so long now. Losing you felt like how I lost Kenny. I felt like the little girl who just lost her home again. Compared to Kenny, it’s entirely my fault I lost you though,” Kara sighed. “It took us both losing the other to realize our feelings. Alex does say I’m oblivious when it comes to noticing when someone else has feelings for me.

Both of them laughed a little at that, then the silence drifted between them. It calmed Kara somehow, she felt like she could breathe deeper for the first time in ages. Kara felt warm on her right hand, she looked down to see Lena’s covering it. She looked up to see Lena’s eyes to the brim with tears about ready to cascade down.

Distance be damned, Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her into a hug. Their arms were so stretched across each other wanting to feel everything from the other. Kara could feel that Lena had her cape knotted in her fists, determined not to let go. Kara felt exactly the same way, she couldn’t help but thread her fingers through Lena’s hair, needing to be closer.

Lena shook for a few minutes, silent tears escaping down her face onto Kara’s neck. Kara didn’t dare move or speak in case it scared the younger woman. They both needed this release, even if they weren’t able to fix their friendship, they both needed this talk to happen to provide both of them some comfort and closure.

Lena finally quieted and released her grip on the blonde, stepping back slightly. “We have a long way to go, Kara. But if you’re willing, I’d like to start over. No secrets, lots of lunches, and so many hugs that it’ll make Alex sick of us. You in?”

Kara had the biggest grin cross her face, the first smile that touched her eyes since Crisis. “Oh, I’m definitely in.”

“Good,” Lena looks down at Kara’s suit, “you want to come in for a movie night? I can order us some food and we can relax. I think we’ve had a long day.”

“I couldn’t agree more, I’d love to.”

Lena began walking into her apartment, holding the door open for Kara, “do you want to borrow some sweats so you can lose the suit?”

“Yes please!” Kara practically jumped in the air. She really didn’t want to be in her dress clothes once she put her glasses back on, especially since she knew Lena was going to change into comfy clothes. “Oh, I claim your MIT hoodie too!”

Lena had just picked up her phone to call in their food order, “fine, but you will leave it here when you leave. It took me three months before I got that back last time and that’s because I stole it when I saw it in your hamper on game night.”

“Ugh fine,” Kara sighed, walking towards Lena’s bedroom. It dawned on her how much of a couple thing that is to steal their favorite hoodie from their significant other. Kara loved that MIT sweater, even long after it stopped smelling like Lena, it made her feel close to her when they were too busy to get together.

When they both sat down in front of the TV with a pile of food in front of them, a blanket tossed over their mingled legs and as close as possible while also eating, Kara realized this is the only place she wanted to be. They still had a lot of things to sort out and to reconnect on, but this was a good start to being back in each other’s life, they needed this calm time just between friends and to be themselves. No Super or Luthor nonsense, just Kara and Lena.

She looked over at Lena, taking in her features. “I love you, Lena.”

A blush creeped up Lena’s face as she turned to face Kara, “I love you too, Kara.”


End file.
